Another day in Gem district
by P. D. Ace
Summary: Just a One-shot about Steven's life, but not the Steven we know, this is an AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the characters in the story they belong to Rebecca Sugar/Cartoon Network**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

" _Qwerty"_ Thinking

' _Qwerty_ ' Dream sequence

*Qwerty*onomatopoeia

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

 **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate**

Well this story came at first for a contest, I don't know if I should continue this story or leave the entire AU as a mystery.

* * *

In a dilapidated city where it could be seen the ravages of time, was there Steven Universe, a 22 years old young man, although his appearance was more like a teenager of about 17 years, wearing a light pink sweater a pair of ripped knee jeans, a brown belt with small bags and a backpack, being accompanied by a small being with the appearance of some type of wolf without eyes, with pale lavender hair and lilac skin with some dark purple dots.

"It certainly looks like this city has seen better times" Steven said as he saw several rickety cars in the street and metal signs corroded by rust.

As they walked down the street, Steven turned to see his companion "I would like to meet you, all of you, I only know about you for the stories that Ruby and Sapphire have told me".

After walking for a while they stopped in front of a building that said General Hospital, although there were missing letters "Here it is" he said as they entered the place "If I can fuse the tears of my mom fountain with my saliva, maybe, maybe I can help them regain their form".

"That's why we're here looking for a fluid distiller in the city that serves as the boundary between our district and theirs" Steven tried to explain to his partner, while she just tilted her head.

Steven sighed and said to himself "Sometimes I wonder if you understand anything I tell you"

Inside the hospital armed only with a flashlight because of the lack of energy that the hospital had, Steven walked through the corridors until they find the laboratory room, a clean room with low illumination by an amber emergency light, unlike the corridors and the other rooms that were with the walls covered with mold and dark.

They went in to get the distiller and after a while Steven began to hear noises behind him "No, Amethyst!" Steven screamed as he watched her trying to remove a tube of wires with her teeth.

Suddenly a loud alarm could be heard and a tall woman appeared through the door with a light reddish skin and a slightly square afro, wearing glasses, a light brown sack with a similar Steven's belt "Steven, we must leave now".

"But Garnet we still need to get the distiller, also Amethyst ..." Steven tried to speak but was interrupted by Garnet.

"The military are on the way and you know we shouldn't get involved with them" Garnet explained and turned to see Amethyst who was still trying to remove the tube "She'll be fine, trust her".

"Pearl, we're going," Garnet shouted as they ran through the hospital, and a tall being, with a white bird-like appearance, turquoise feathers on what it seems to be it arms and peach-colored on its head rushed up behind them.

Once they left the city, they entered a forest that was on a higher hill than the city, then Garnet spoke "This time we were lucky, the humans are very cautious in the boundary line".

"Why? Why can't we get along with them Garnet?" Steven asked as they saw several lights moving through the city.

"You know very well why, they fear us, they're afraid of what's different, what they do not know" Garnet explained as he walked back into the woods.

"But they could be good as a dad, or like Lars, Jenny, Kiki, my friends" Steven lowered his head and said sadly as he followed Garnet and Pearl was walking beside him.

"Unfortunately not everyone is like Lars or your father, they made an effort to know us, to approach us" Garnet answered the young man's comment.

 _"It's a shame we can't all live together"_ Steven sighed and thought as he looked at Pearl.

"Greg certainly was very good with us, especially with your mother" Garnet said with a small smile as they reached the other end of the forest to another city on the shores of a beach, a little older but a little more careful in which were various creatures of different shapes sizes and colors walking between the streets.

After passing through the city the three arrived at a small house in front of a big statue of a woman with several arms "Well, we return, Home sweet home" Steven say this as a light covered Garnet and then separated in two smaller people, one of blue skin and light blue hair that covered part of his face wearing a dress of different shades of blue and Garnet's belt and another red one with Garnet-like hair wearing a crimson tank top, a brown sack and wearing black leather gloves with no fingers.

"Hey Steven" They both said in unison.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Hi girls, miss you a little" Steven said with a smile.

"Really? Do you love us so much Steven?" The red one asked just to annoy Steven a little.

"But if we weren't fused for a long time, weren't we Ruby?" The other mentioned a little confused.

"Well, it's easier for me to talk to you two separate" Steven explained "I still don't feel comfortable talking to Garnet".

"Don't think too much about it, you know that Garnet loves you just as much we do" Sapphire said as Ruby entered the house.

"I know, it's just that she is quiet and reserved like you Sapphire, but at the same time it is very imposing, I feel nervous when I am alone with her" Steven sighed and murmured as he, Sapphire and Pearl entered the small house, a house with a kitchen on the right side and an armchair and a bed on the left side, a strange circle in the background and a door with a star.

Inside Ruby notes Steven a little down "Leave that face and leave I prepare my famous omelettes, you will need the forces for your patrol tonight".

* * *

Time after lunch, at dusk, it could hear scratches on the door "Amethyst you are back" Steven shouted as she threw herself into his arms and dropped the piece of metal tube from the hospital.

While Steven was hugging Amethyst he heard a growl behind him and Amethyst get down to growl as well "No, Pearl please, we don't want you two to fight again in the house" Steven said trying to calm them down.

"Let's go outside" Steven said opening the door, Amethyst took the tube and went out with him.

Once outside, Steven and Amethyst went to a pile of garbage where Amethyst left the tube and Steven just looked at her _"Will it work?" Steven sighed "I do not know, although I studied a lot I'm not as smart as I've been told that Pearl was"_ He thought about this while he turned to see the house.

"I think I'm wasting my time" Steven let his thoughts flow out of his mouth.

"What do you mean Steven?" Sapphire asked behind him.

Steven turned to see her and said "It's just; sometimes I think it's not possible to create a cure".

"Don't worry about it, we'll not know until we try" Said Sapphire comforting Steven "Tomorrow we will go again, and I have a feeling that we'll find it".

"If you say it, your presentiments are always fulfilled".

Sapphire smiled and shrugged "What can I say? Good luck, I suppose".

"Steven, your food for your patrol is ready" They heard Ruby shout from the house.

Steven took his belt, his backpack with his food and his flashlight, and left the house to patrol the city.

 _"Another night in the district"_ He thought as the lantern lit what was in front of him and inside some houses where there were more creatures, each with a gem embedded in some part of their body _"Until now all the gems are where they should be, nothing out of the ordinary"_.

As he walked through the houses near the woods, Steven hears a noise "What is that sound?"

As he approaches, he sees a human figure and points with the lantern "Lars?" He asked a little incredulously when he saw a 22 year old with pierced ears wearing expansions, a green sweater with the a snake on his back and dark blue jeans.

By surprise Lars fell back to the ground "Oh, Hey Steven, How...how have you been?" Lars said a little nervous and dazed from the ground.

After helping Lars get up both went to the old lighthouse that was above Steven's house to talk.

Once there, Steven sat on the balcony and Lars stood on the railing "Here, I'm sorry I didn't bring anything else" Lars said as he handed Steven a soda called Mokalade.

"Do not worry, and well. What are you doing here? You know that humans are prohibited from entering the district" Steven asked curiously.

"Well I just wanted to visit, you know we have not talked in a couple of years or so" Lars explained the reason for why he's there.

Both were silent for a while simply looking at the horizon until Steven spoke with a rather sad expression "The ocean always reminds me of her"

"And you haven't heard anything since... you know, her return home?" Lars asked.

Without turning to see his friend Steven replied "No, although she promised me she would come back someday".

"Good and what have you been doing these last few months? I'm curious" Lars said trying to change the subject.

"The girls and I discovered that there is still an active portal that leads to a source that has the healing tears of my mother, I think that maybe if I can combine them with my saliva I can cure the other gems, but I still have to find a device to prove it" Steven explained what happened in the last days "Out of that, nothing else has happened".

Steven was silent for a moment before continuing "You know, there we found a statue of her, it was the first time I saw any image of her" He was talking now with a smile.

"For real? And what was she…?" Before he finish the question Steven showed him a photo he take with an instant camera.

"She was beautiful, but when I saw her I wondered if her idea of create this district where the gems could live was a good idea, because thanks to that we do not relate very well with humans, except for some exceptions" Steven said while he and Lars were lightly pounding each other's with laughter.

"Talking about that How's everybody?" Steven asked now, trying to know what happened to his old friends "Does Sour Cream keep up with the music?"

"Yup" Lars said. "He left college, he becomes a famous D.J., but even though he is now a star he does not forget his old friends, he comes back from time to time to visit us".

Hearing this Steven felt bad with himself "No, it's not that I want to insinuate you something" Lars hurried to say "We both know your case is special".

"What about Kiki and Jenny?" Steven asked now for others of his friends.

Lars gave a small smile "They had some sort off a fight for a boy, Buck I think is his name, so Jenny went to her grandmother's house to stay during the summer holidays and Kiki sometimes asks me if you haven't communicated" Lars said the latter raising his eyebrows a little.

"I would like to see them one more time, I have not seen them since I had to leave school several years ago" Steven said this while he saw a moon in the middle and stars of the sky.

"And you still see Sadie? Did you tell her how you felt about her?" Steven asked this to annoy his friend believing he already knew the answer.

"I eh, no" Lars admitted a little flushed "We're still just friends, I'm not sure if I should say it, I do not want to risk losing our friendship".

Steven and Lars talked about a two hours and Steven shared some mini burgers that Ruby had prepared him until an alarm sounded on Lars' phone at 2:00 am "Oh look at the time, I think it's about time you got back and that I finish with my patrol, I have to make sure all the gems are where they should be" Steven explained as he saw his friend confused.

Steven escorted Lars to where he had found him "Well, I hope you find what you were looking for" Lars said to say goodbye and enter the woods again.

Steven ran to the entrance of the forest and shouted "And I hope you finally confess"

"Oh please" Was heard Lars shouting from afar.

After his surprise meeting with his old friend the night of Steven continued without problems except for some creatures that were in places that they shouldn't.

* * *

I know, I know, Why I write another story when I have others unfinished? and Why I don't continue them? I want to write them but unless you guys know how to make money writing fanfictions I think I'll spend my time working, but I always try to write.


End file.
